


it's a little funny

by sincerlyconnor



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheating, Coming Out, Fluffy, I wrote this for a friend, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Self-Discovery, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerlyconnor/pseuds/sincerlyconnor
Summary: Ryder is jealous.He doesn't want Jake and Marley to be together, it kills him.But after a while he realizes who he's really jealous of.





	it's a little funny

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE THIS FOR MY BFF!!! 
> 
> hope u enjoy!!

Among all the prevalent parts of Ryder Lynn's personality, his jealousy was a large part of him.

The second Marley and Jake started dating, a weight was added into his chest, like a heavy boulder.

He was confused though; did he like Marley **that** much? She was kind and sweet and she was very pretty, but Ryder had met many girls like that- so why did he feel so upset?

But, Jake was happy, so he was as well.

Jake was the most supportive, kind, and talented person he'd ever met- not to mention one his closest friends.

He remembers when he first saw Jake and Marley kiss, and his heart immediately twisted with jealousy.

_Stop it stop it don't do that_

He was still staring when they pulled apart.

That kiss kept replaying in his mind even until after school when he and Jake met in the auditorium for dance classes.

"Hey man," Jake spoke, placing his backpack down and smiled.

"Hey," Ryder replies, standing from the bench.

He stretches one of his arms and shakes off his leg. "Ready?"

Jake nods and cracks the knuckles in his hand.

"Alright, I'm gonna do the routine and you watch, and then we can do it together after," He confirms before he takes a few steps back and begins the routine Mr. Shue gave them.

Ryder should be focusing on the moves, but he finds himself watching Jake; The muscles in his arms an the way his tank top stretches across his back. The way Jake's eyes are completely glued forward as if there was an audience, and his swift easy-looking movements. 

Jake stops and turns towards Ryder. "Got it? Let's do it together now."

Ryder snaps back into the right mind and instantly feels his head spin.

_Did i just check out my best friend? What the hell? That couldn't have happened, I'm not gay. Am I? No, you can be straight but check out a guy right? Right! But why Jake, Why him?_

His thoughts were boldly interrupted by Jake placing a hand on his shoulder. His dark eyes were laced with concern.

"Dude, you totally spaced out. Are you sick?" He asks, and Ryder blinks a few times before he could speak.

"Yeah I.. I think I am, food poisoning or whatever," He swallows and turns away from his friend, grabbing his bag and tossing it over his shoulder. "Can we reschedule? I'm sorry I just- I just gotta go."

Jake nods slowly, watching with confusion as the taller speed walks away.

* * *

It was the next day when Ryder walked the hallways  after school with the mission to find Blaine.

He sees him at his locker talking to Tina and Sam, and quickly darts towards him.

"I need your advice, quickly," He said, and immediately the concern flooded Blaine's eyes.

"Sure, yeah," He closes his locker and then looks at his other friends. "I'll see you guys later!"

Ryder led him to the auditorium before answering any of his questions, standing on the stage with a shaky sigh.

He turned to Blaine and blurted out "When did you know you're gay?"

**Silence**

Blaine purses his lips, dark eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean-I realized when I noticed I was attracted to boys and I wanted to date them.. And that was that," He sees Ryder bite the inside of his lip, and suddenly the pieces slide into place and Blaine gets it. "Ryder... Are you gay?"

His voice was hushed. Ryder's eyes began to well with tears, and upon seeing this Blaine hugged him, holding the taller male as he softly assured him that it was okay.

"I don't know Blaine, what am I supposed to do? All I've been doing is thinking about guys recently but I- I like girls too? Am I bisexual? But what if I am, what do I-"

"Ryder, please calm down," They're staring into each others eyes, Ryder's unsure and Blaine's reassuring.

"I can't believe I'm- God why can't I be straight? I mean looking at my best friend like that... I," He swallows hard and shakes his head.

"You..." Blaine shifts his stance. "You like Jake,"

Ryder traces his fingers over the smooth surface of the piano. "I don't know," He whispers.

Then, he **thinks** about it.

Jake's smile, Jake's eyes, Jake's laugh.

His sarcastic sense of humor, his fucking voice, even just his company; Ryder adored everything about him.

He thinks about the weird tingly feeling he gets when their arms brush, and the way he spaces out just staring.

"I do."

* * *

 

"Ryder! Hey man what's up you've been pretty out of it this week," Jake says, clapping a hand on his back and smiling that dazzling smile of his.

"Oh it's nothing, just stress n stuff," Ryder responds, not making any eye contact with the other.

"Bro, I can tell when you're lying, Please be honest with me."

Ryder is about to shakily tell him he likes boys when Marley skips to Jake's side.

She gently kisses his cheek and grins.

"After school for our date right?" She confirms, hand lingering on his bicep.

Ryder watched her fingers on Jake's shirt, and he sees a hint of clear gloss on his cheekbone.

Jealousy fills his chest and when Jake nods and they say their parting 'i love yous', he turns away and starts walking again.

"Dude Ryder we have more to talk about, don't just-"

"Enough okay?" Ryder cuts him off. "Just.. Go talk to your girlfriend of whatever."

"What the hell?" He mumbles to himself, watching the guy he could never quite figure out walk away.

* * *

 

"I just don't understand why they're such close friends and yet they still fight so harshly over solos and-"

Jake knew he should be listening to Marley, but his mind was elsewhere.

For the past week or so it seemed as if Ryder didn't even want to be friends anymore.

He avoided his eye contact, dismissing conversations; he would ever be whispering with Blaine but abruptly quiet when Jake walked by.

Jake Puckerman fucked up a lot of things, but he didn't want his friendship with Ryder to be one of them.

There was something about Ryder that made him **afraid** to lose him. He's never felt this kind of fear over fucking up a relationship with someone. He knew he had to fix whatever he broke.

So after school, he approaches Ryder with a confident gaze and one hand on the strap of his backpack.

The hallways were vacant, but the brunet was standing strangely staring into his locker.

"Listen dude you've been really fucking weird lately," He starts. "I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what's up."

Ryder sighs stuffing his books into his bag, the dread that's been building in his chest for weeks is boiling and threatening to explode.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," He chuckles, starting to walk around Jake, but a firm hand stopping him in place.

"You've been completely ignoring and avoiding me, I miss you man! Not to mention your comments about Marley. I've tried to stop talking about her in front of you because I know you like her but-"

Ryder cut him off. "You're an idiot Jake" And before he knows it, his hands are on Jake's face, kissing him with all the passion and courage he could muster up.

He expected the other boy to pull away in disgust, but he didn't break the kiss. If anything, he leaned into it.

Jake tasted like crappy breath mints and a chemically energy drink, but oh how Ryder wished he could have tasted it a little longer.

When his arms fall to his sides and the two are just looking at one another, Ryder slowly feels his eyes well with tears, and he spins on his heel, mumbles a swearword under his breath, and walks away.

* * *

The first thing Ryder does when he gets home is call Blaine.

"Hey! Ryder! I was just about to go to skype Kurt do you need something?"

"Blaine, I kissed him."

Silence

"Did he kiss back?" Blaine asked softly, in t a voice that was gentle yet that held a need to know the answer.

"Not... Really? He didn't move but he kinda leaned into me and he didn't pull away-"

"He didn't pull away," The other repeats in a hushed voice.

Ryder runs a hand through his hair, falling back onto his bed with a bounce.

"I ran away before he could say anything. What did I do? He has a girlfriend."

Ryder's hand not holding the phone taps endlessly on his chest, anxiously biting at his lip.

Blaine sighs on the other end. "You talk to him Ryder. If there's one thing I've learned from being in a relationship, It's that communication is the most important thing."

Ryder fills one of his cheeks with air, nodding though he knew Blaine couldn't see.

"You're right. You're right and Thank you Blaine, for being the one to give me Gaydvice. That's gay advice if you-"

"Yeah yeah I got it," Blaine laughs. "It's not problem. Call me anytime. Well preferably not for another two hours because Kurt and I have very intense skype schedules."

Ryder makes a joking noise of him throwing up, and ends the call with a quick goodbye.

He stares at his ceiling, letting out a small shaky breath and covering his eyes with his hands. Tomorrow school was going to be hell.

* * *

Jake and Marley had a date that night, and halfway through an obligatory watch of the notebook, the latter finally notices how distant Jake is being.

He has barely touched her, no cuddling, not hand holding, and no kissing all night.

She pauses the movie.

"Jake? What's going on? You're spacing out-"

"Ryder kissed me." He says, eyes focused on the paused screen instead of her.

Marley laughs for a moment. "Ryder? Kissed you?"

When Jake says nothing the disbelieving smile fades on Marley's face.

"So he's..." She trails off and Jake shrugs.

"I don't even know, he just.. Ran off after we kissed."

"Wait wait wait, Jake, did you- Did you kiss him back?" She asks. The words seem aggressive, but her voice wasn't at all emotional.

"I didn't. But I didn't stop it either," Jake feels a stab in his chest as he realizes something else. "I didn't want it to stop."

The silence is heavy and thick.

Marley nods, playing with her bracelet as she looks down at her lap.

"Do you love him?" She asks, a question neither of them are ready for.

"I uh-"

"Do you love him Jake? Be honest, because if you love him and he loves you, I can't be the thing keeping you two apart." She says, her words rushed and sincere.

Jake looks away, blinking to push back the potential tears. He slowly begins to nod, his cheeks feeling warm.

When he finally looks at Marley, one tear has fallen down her cheek.

"Are you upset?"

"I'm sad of course," She wipes her eye. "But, I'd be even sadder knowing I was keeping you from being with someone you wanted," She takes his hand in hers. "Be with him."

Jake smiles at her, layers of gratitude and appreciation in his eyes. He kisses her forehead before he leaves that night, and assures her that she's one of his best friends.

* * *

 Jake sent Ryder a voice memo to please meet him in the choir room after school before glee club.

When Ryder arrives in the choir room, anxiety is swarmed in his stomach.

What if Jake rejects his feelings? Or even worse, what if he cuts him off?

Jake is waiting for him, an enticing smile on his lips.

"I thought about singing you a song to express my feelings for you Ryder, but I have a feeling that would make it even gayer than this already is."

They share a laugh and Jake walks closer to him, continuing his speech. "So I'll just say this. You Ryder, make me happy. You make me smile and I like talking to you and I really liked kissing you."

His hand moves to lace his fingers with the others. "And I wanna keep laughing and talking and-and kissing you, and this is all moving really fast but I don't care about that. I don't care about anyone judging us for being gay or whatever."

Ryder nods and laughs, looking at the gorgeous boy before him and wondering how the fuck he managed this.

"I like you Jake. Love you even, and I don't know how to deal with that but- But I do know that it's worth it," Then he pauses. "What about Marley?"

"We talked about it, she's fine with us being together," Jake looks at his eyes with adoration "We don't have to rush to labels yet, since this is new to both of us and neither of us are really out..."

Ryder smiles softly, swallowing his fears and anxiety. "I agree. Can we redo our first kiss?" He asks. "I'm not proud with how the first one went, I require a do-over."

Jake rolls his eyes.

"You're a sap."

Jake pulls the taller in by the collar, kissing his deeply.

This time the kiss is sure, confident, and loving.

Their lips move slowly, Jake leading it while Ryder's cheeks flame red.

"OH MY GOD!"

The excited yet shocked shriek of Tina Cohen-Chang begrudgingly breaks the two apart.

Behind her a shocked Unique and an amused Kitty stand.

"I know you aren't cheating on my girl Marley with Ryder," Unique starts before Jake reassures her that they're broken up.

Kitty makes a snide remark along the lines of 'i shoulda known ryder likes dudes with his haircut'.

After a few weeks of them dating without a label, Jake asks them to be official through a sappy song.

The rest of the glee club doesn't seem shocked, but takes far too much interest in their relationship.

Blaine constantly winks towards them, as all the girls stare as they kiss in the corner.

Marley eventually becomes one of their biggest fans, helping Jake to romantic things for Ryder, and everyone constantly made jokes about Tina inevitably crushing on one of them as they came out.

The school had a surprisingly lukewarm reaction, and eventually, they could kiss sweetly in the hallways without a slur being thrown at them.

And yes, it could be hard for them, but it was worth it.

Among all the prevalent parts of Ryder Lynn's personality, his jealousy was a large part of him; But, his love for Jake Puckerman was greater.

And it's a little funny how jealousy can turn into a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos if u liked uwu


End file.
